


Baby Don't You Play With Fire

by a-nastywoman (kosm)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Gags, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosm/pseuds/a-nastywoman
Summary: The Coven had been preparing intensely for this day, a prodigal witch was to attend an interview at the Academy. Wilhemina and Cordelia were set to interview her shortly and it was the perfect time for you to start acting like a brat.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Wilhemina Venable, Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Baby Don't You Play With Fire

The Coven had been preparing intensely for this day, a prodigal witch was to attend an interview at the Academy. Miss Robichaux’s had been desperately lacking suitable teaching staff for months with the large influx of new students attending. 

Since Cordelia now needed to attend to all of her Supreme duties and Wilhemina to the logistics and administration side of the school, there was no professor for either of the classes they had previously taught. 

You were much too young and not yet experienced enough in your powers to teach a class, some of the more experienced witches like Myrtle or Misty occupied other teaching positions but that was the skill level you needed to be at for the role. 

So they had reached out to other witches across the states and received a fair number of applications, witches from all over who were eager to take part in the somewhat revolutionary idea of an open and known witching school. 

It was certainly a first in history and many women were chomping at the bit to be able to teach what was considered the up and coming future generation of witches, in an environment that would provide both protection and safety.

Wilhemina and Cordelia had interviewed every candidate but one and while they were all suitable this was the one that they hoped to snatch up. She was a gifted witch from a direct Salem bloodline who had mastered four of the seven wonders.

Even you were impressed by the notion but it was the last thing on your mind this morning as you watched Wilhemina and Cordelia dress for the day. 

As you laid in bed your eyes roved over their lithe frames, Wilhemina had donned her classic purple suit and was taking the last few moments of her routine to sharpen every crease.

Cordelia, on the other hand, had dressed in flowing trousers, highlighting her long legs and pert ass. She fixed the cuffs of her white blouse and affixed a pearl necklace high on the nape of her neck. 

Watching them dress for the day was one of your favourite things, it was an extremely intimate moment. One where both women had their guard down and posture open to the safety they felt in your shared bedroom.

Wilhemina didn’t even feel the need to cover her back any longer in your presence and you couldn’t be more glad of her trust in you. The two women had already been married for five years by the time you had met them. Sometimes you felt like an intrusion in their life but moments like this reminded you that you somehow fit perfectly into their little bubble. 

Stretching aggressively in bed you softly padded over to the two women, your frame as naked as ever as you approached Mina and gently rested your forehead against her back. Your arms caressed up the front of her torso and rested lightly on her ribs as you kissed a line down her neck. 

It was only in these private moments that you were allowed to be so affectionate with her, the strict woman would not allow that kind of softness to be displayed for the eyes of the coven. So you always made sure to take what you could get in the early morning. 

Smiling at Wilhemina in the mirror you went over to Cordelia and nipped happily at her neck, pecking her cheek and squeezing her quickly in your arms before she could get her hands on you. 

Both women turned to watch as you laid back in bed, sprawling your nude figure out across the sheets and posing seductively for them. You merely smiled innocently as their eyes darkened. 

“You know how important today is Y/N, we don’t need you being a distraction,” Mina’s voice cracked across the room sternly. Her expression tightening as she pursed her lips and grasped her cane tightly in one hand. 

Cordelia watched with a light smile on her face as Wilhemina fumed silently to herself, out of the two of them Mina was somehow the easiest to work up. She could never stand seeing you tease without putting you in your place. Cordelia, on the other hand, enjoyed the show and the knowledge that you would be at her mercy later on in the day. 

“Perhaps you should get dressed baby?” Cordelia looked at you scoldingly but couldn’t help the upwards twinge to her lips, walking over to the closet she pulled an outfit out for you and dropped it gently beside your feet. 

“Mmh I don’t think so, I’d much rather walk around like this today.” You hummed happily and leaned your head down on your hand as Mina inhaled a sharp breath at the thought. 

Both women were incredibly possessive with you, not even approving of a stray look from someone else’s eyes lighting across your frame. 

This was of course at odds with their professional image, everyone knew that the three of you were together, but they couldn’t have you walking around with hickey’s and bite marks on your neck as they so desperately wanted to do. 

Cordelia lifted the clothes again and dropped them down onto your exposed stomach, she cupped your chin in her hand and looked you sternly in the eyes. 

“I wouldn’t even consider that darling, it would not be wise.” 

Wilhemina’s eyes burned into you as she gritted her teeth, a woman of action more than anything she wanted to roll you over onto your stomach and spank your behind in reprimand. 

Unfortunately, neither of them could do anything about it as the doorbell rang throughout the academy, the interviewee had arrived and they had work to attend to. 

“I guess that’s your cue, I’ll just get dressed how I see fit hm?” 

You looked Cordelia directly in the eyes as you picked up the clothes and tossed them aside. Rolling your head over and smirking at Mina as both women started to reluctantly leave the room. 

“Don’t be foolish darling, you know the consequences.” 

Cordelia tried to give you one last warning but it went unheeded and Wilhemina didn’t even bother, knowing that you’d already set your mind on being a brat today. 

Wilhemina gave you one last glare and strode out of the room with a snap to her step, her cane thumping extra-aggressively against the floor. Cordelia followed her with eyes trained to the woman’s tense frame. 

You slid back down onto the sheets and laughed to yourself, today was going to be a fun day. 

— 

A few hours later you decided that it was a suitable time to head downstairs, at this point the interview should be over and they would be showing the potential professor around the academy. 

You figure you wouldn’t muck up anything at this point in the process if you messed around with Wilhemina and Cordelia. 

Dressing sparsely you decided to go for a run and settled on wearing a pair of tiny shorts and a sports bra. Usually, for your runs, you would wear a little more. A sweater or something of the sort, but you wanted to get Mina and Cordelia’s blood boiling a little bit. 

Hopping down the stairs with an amused smirk you pulled your hair up into a messy bun and popped in your headphones. As you crossed the foyer you saw Mina, Cordelia, and the new witch speaking beside one of the classrooms. 

You made sure to make a little extra noise as you walked toward the entrance, plodding your feet loudly to get some attention. All three women turned towards the noise and saw you. 

The new witch’s eyes widened slightly as she took you in, a blush rising across her cheeks as she stared directly at your chest. You watched as Wilhemina observed her actions and saw a dark cloud of anger fall upon her face as she realized what you were doing. 

Cordelia snapped her fingers to get the woman’s attention, she couldn’t stand the thought of somebody else seeing you so exposed. The sports bra left little to the imagination and the shorts even less so, it was obvious that you weren’t wearing anything underneath either piece of clothing.

Wilhemina’s normally inexpressive face locked into a dark glare and Cordelia’s eyes burned with disapproval. You wiggled your fingers at them as you went out the door and stopped on the grassy lawn to stretch out. 

Feeling their eyes on you through the closest window you made sure to stretch smoothly touching your toes and exposing your backside in the small, tight shorts. 

You continued with your stretches for just a few moments before you turned back to look through the window. It seemed as if the new woman was trying her hardest not to stare as your partner’s dark eyes hungrily ate up your exposed form.

The purse of Mina’s lips showed that she was none too pleased and the furrow of Cordelia’s brow could’ve brewed up a storm. Yet that didn’t stop you.

Winking at the three women you turned and jogged off down the street as you tossed your head back and laughed. 

It was the perfect day to tease them, nothing could be done and you could do whatever you wanted. At least for now.

— 

Rounding the block back to the academy you had made sure that you had run enough to work up a decent sweat. Your skin glistened and shone in the midday sun and you knew that it made you look more than a little alluring. 

Crossing the threshold of the house you walked in and saw that Mina and Cordelia were sitting with the new woman in the foyer, likely discussing any last-minute questions that she had. 

“Hi, sorry to be so rude earlier I don’t believe we’ve been introduced?” As you approached the new woman you stuck out your hand and stood a little too close to her. A new blush rose on her cheeks as she glanced up at your glistening body. 

Wilhemina’s hand was clenched onto the arm of the couch, nails digging in and a purposely blank expression on her face. She had slipped up earlier in appearing so enraged in front of a guest but she could barely keep the urge to retaliate down. 

Cordelia watched on with a frown on her lips and her arms crossed on her chest, her fingers thudding quickly across her bicep. A sure sign that she was much less happy than she was putting on. 

“Oh hello, my name is Lily. I’m interviewing for the open teaching position.” 

Lily shook your hand and you grasped it firmly back as she shook for just a little too long, as she pulled away you made sure to lightly caress her inner wrist. 

Lily inhaled at the motion and exhaled shakily, you grinned and leaned into her space just a little more. You tucked back a strand of her long dark hair and grazed your thumb across her cheek as you pulled back. 

“Well I’m sure a woman of your excellent calibre would be a wonderful addition to the school, I must say I’m already impressed just looking at you.” You made sure to lay it on extra thick and as she looked down you glanced over at your lovers as they fumed on the sofa. 

Lily blushed and muttered out her thanks, bashful and modest to a fault and you grinned in pleasure. She was the perfect woman to flirt with to get a reaction out of Mina and Cordelia. 

“If you do end up accepting the position just know that I’m here for anything you might need, and I do mean anything.” Laying your hand on her forearm you gave a little squeeze and smiled at the woman as she watched you practically douse her in compliments. 

“And though I have no say in it I certainly hope you do accept.” 

Pulling back you folded your arms back behind you and rocked on your heels, taking a step back as Cordelia began to stand from the sofa with a frighteningly cross expression on her face. 

“Well, I’m a little more inclined to accept now after your generous offer.”

Lily smiled back at you as you began to beat a hasty retreat, the quicker you could leave the foyer the better if the look on your lover’s faces were any indication of the danger if you continued flirting. 

You said your goodbyes and nodded at Cordelia and Wilhemina as you backed away quickly and ran up the staircase, you felt their eyes tracking you with every step you took. 

— 

As you waited in the room you made sure to shower and clean yourself up, you put on some lacy black lingerie and laid out in your bed, sprawling across the large mattress. 

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the two women thundered upstairs you started to lightly caress your body, wanting them to walk in on you touching yourself. 

As you grasped your breasts roughly in your hands you imagined that it was Mina doing it, gripping harshly and biting her teeth down on the swell of your chest. 

You didn’t have to wait long as you heard the door to your bedroom practically slam open, barely avoiding smacking against the wall as the hinges creaked in protest. 

Wilhemina stalked in with a furious expression on her face and Cordelia followed shortly behind with a fire in her eyes. 

You gave your nipples one little pinch as they watched you roll out of bed and walk over to them, leaning into their personal space as Cordelia swung the door shut and locked it. 

“So are you hiring Lily? She’s quite a treat and so well suited to teaching don’t you think?” 

Neither woman spoke as they continued to stare at you, their eyes roving over your exposed form and the risen peaks of your nipples. 

You had been wet all day, you had to have been to tease them like this, but as they glared down at you a fresh wave of arousal rolled through you and brought goosebumps to your skin. 

“Well I like her, maybe she could help me out with my magic hm?” 

Wilhemina stepped forward and grabbed a hold of your arm, tugging you around and pressing your back against the wall. Her hand gripped onto your throat and tightened as Cordelia came to stand beside her. 

“Say that again,” at Cordelia’s words you felt any hint of brattiness leave your body. 

You slumped against the wall as your eyes widened, despite their request to speak you couldn’t find your voice. Your lips were dry and you poked your tongue out to wet them. 

Wilhemina smiled down at you mockingly, her hand tightening further as Cordelia grasped your jaw tightly in her hand. Both women had an iron grip on you and you wouldn’t have tried to slither out even if you could. 

“Eight,” Cordelia smirked down at your confused face as she spoke, her thumb tenderly caressing your lips as she held your face safely in her palm. 

You repeated her words questioningly and raised your brow at the two women. Squirming against their grip you tried to rub your thighs together to relieve some of the arousal taking over you. 

“That is how many times you have acted like a brat today, and that is also how many times we are going to edge you tonight pet.” Wilhemina’s words took a second to register but when they did your eyes widened and you gasped in protest. 

You wiggled your body around and tried to move out from under both of the women’s hands but they only tightened their grip. Wilhemina’s dark eyes bore into you and you knew that she would drag this night out as long as possible. Cordelia also smirked down at you, she was going to enjoying every second of this punishment. 

Wilhemina took your hands in hers and twisted you around, pressing you flat and face-first against the wall, holding you there with her nails digging into your wrists. 

Cordelia dragged her hand down your spine slowly, drifting between your legs and rubbing your folds roughly between her fingers. She hissed at the feeling of how wet you were, knowing that you had soaked through your panties as you ground your hips down into her hand. 

The taller blonde woman pulled her hand back and held it up to Wilhemina and the redhead growled at the evidence of your arousal on Cordelia’s fingers. 

Cordelia hummed out a breath as she wiped her fingers off across your thighs, smearing your arousal across your legs with a smile on her face. 

“You think you can just do whatever you want, don’t you slut?” Wilhemina tightened your wrists in her grip as Cordelia kicked your legs further apart so that you were spread open before the two women. 

You couldn’t tell who it was, but one of them pulled your panties off your thighs and softly lifted your legs so that you could step out of them. You waited on bated breath as you felt hands caressing up and down your thighs. 

Cordelia’s hands came around to your face, holding your chin gently in her palm she opened your mouth and caressed your tongue with her thumb. As you bit down gently to suck on her fingers she pulled them out and instead gagged you with your soaked panties. 

“To keep you quiet kitten, we wouldn’t want the whole school hearing you scream now would we?” A muffled moan escaped your new gag at Cordelia’s words and you felt your centre clench in anticipation, they only gagged you when a serious punishment was due.

“You think you can just strut around this school, our school, and show yourself off like some little whore?” Wilhemina’s words struck through you as she grasped your throat in her hand and pushed you harder against the wall, at the same time Cordelia began to rub your ass softly in her hand. 

Without any warning Wilhemina’s hand cracked down harshly across your ass, the spank landing resoundingly hard as the sound of her palm meeting flesh echoed throughout the room. 

Cordelia spanked you again right after, leaving no room to adjust and no room for a reprieve. She grasped your red cheek in her hand and dug her nails in as Mina’s hand struck down on the other side. 

Delia’s fingers drifted down and entered you slowly, filling you up inch by inch as she buried them deep inside of you. She didn’t move her fingers again as Wilhemina cracked her palm across your cheeks harshly over and over again. 

The shockwaves of her hand hitting down shook the fingers lodged inside of you and you moaned through your gag, grinding your hand down into Cordelia’s fingers. 

“If you even think of trying to get yourself off I will remove my hand and not touch you for a week darling.” Cordelia’s words whispered against your ear, her lips trailing hot kisses up and down, every kiss was punctuated by a quick nip of her teeth against your skin. 

Your hips stilled as Wilhemina continued to spank you, every hit sending shockwaves through you as your centre clenched around Cordelia’s still fingers. 

She began to slide them slowly out of you and you moaned in protest, not wanting her to take away the feeling of being so full. To your delight, she only slid them back in and began to slowly fuck your aching centre. 

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Wilhemina ground out as she bit down on your neck, gripping your ass in her hands as she massaged the tender flesh with her open palms. 

Despite her statement the redhead spread your cheeks open and watched as Cordelia’s fingers sped up, dipping into you quickly and curling as she entered you with a third finger. 

Your centre stretched open around her fingers and you felt your arousal spill down over Cordelia’s hands as Wilhemina reached around and began to circle your clit roughly. 

As your body began to shake, legs tensing and cunt pulsing around Cordelia’s fingers both women pulled back just as you were on the verge of coming for them. 

They left your centre and clit throbbing around nothing and you gasped out a desperate moan, grinding your hips as both women chuckled darkly behind you.

“We told you slut, eight times and by my count that’s only one.” Wilhemina hissed her words out near your ear, nipping on the tender flesh as she turned you around so that you were facing both women. 

Cordelia wrapped her hands around your waist and pulled you up, your legs wrapped around her torso as she held you up in her arms. She walked over to the lounge chair they kept in the room and sat down with you in her lap. 

Wilhemina followed behind and watched as the blond woman gripped your ass in her hands and massaged the welted flesh, her tongue dragging over your collarbone and down your chest as she sucked a nipple into her mouth. 

You felt fingers enter you from behind and as you looked over your shoulder you came eye to eye with Wilhemina as she quickly thrust her fingers inside of you.

Speeding up near instantly she curled her fingers on every move inwards, hitting a spot inside of you that made your thighs tremble and a moan rip from your lungs. 

Cordelia reached her hand around and spanked you roughly, her palm cracking off your already sore flesh and making the pressure of the fingers inside you feel even stronger. Both women worked together to overwhelm you completely, and it worked like a charm. 

As Cordelia sucked your nipple roughly, teeth biting down and tugging she gripped your hips tightly in her palms, nails digging harshly into your exposed skin and pushing your centre further onto Wilhemina’s fingers. 

Wilhemina smirked down at the sight and brought her other hand up to your neck, gripping it tight and licking a line from your shoulder to your ear. Her fingers continued to fuck into you roughly and you threw your head back desperately as you felt your centre start to clench again. 

Just as the waves of another orgasm began to hit you Wilhemina withdrew her fingers, holding your cunt tightly in the palm of her hand as she tightened her grip on your neck. Cordelia let your nipple pop out from her mouth as she pressed soothing kisses to your chest. 

“That’s two,” Wilhemina laughed at the despairing moan that just escaped your gagged mouth. 

She brought her hand down again and spanked you in a quick barrage of hits, each one striking where you had already been spanked. Increasing the pain and also the pleasure as arousal flooded down between your legs. 

“What did you think you’d accomplish flirting like that hm? Did you just want to act like a little brat to get our attention?” Cordelia’s words barely penetrated your thoughts through the haze that took over as Wilhemina continued to spank you. 

At this point you couldn’t even count how many times she had spanked your ass, all you knew was that it throbbed and ached in time with your cunt. Grinding down into Cordelia’s lap you mumbled into your gag, any excuses you could come up with not legible to either woman. 

Fingers found your soaking pussy and scooped up arousal from your centre, dragging up and furiously circling your clit. A long moan tumbled out from you as you tossed your head back, Cordelia latched her lips onto your throat and began to suck a deep bruise into place.

Mina’s hand continued to spank down onto your flesh harshly, the crack of her palm filling the room. It must have started to hurt her as well to continue at this point but her heavy breathing indicated that she was certainly enjoying herself. 

Your clit began to throb as your centre clenched around nothing, waves of pleasure began to course through you yet again when Cordelia took her fingers away from your clit and delivered a slap directly to the tender bundle of nerves. 

The shock of pain derailed the orgasm that was about to take over you and you collapsed your head back into Mina’s frame as it held you up. 

Both women held you close as your limbs turned to jelly and you slid down on Cordelia’s lap. 

“You’re not done yet pet, let this be a reminder of what will happen when you even so much as think that you can get away with such bad behaviour.” 

Wilhemina’s breath fell on your neck as she spoke, goosebumps rising on your skin as you felt her lips brush against you. Her hands pawed roughly at your breasts and pinched your nipples between her fingers. 

“You are ours, nobody else’s and we do not share.” Cordelia lifted you in her arms and carried you over to the bed as she spoke. Her hands holding you tight as Wilhemina followed, the tap of her cane smacking against the wooden floors. 

“To think that you would flirt with that useless woman, it disgusts me.” 

Wilhemina sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at you in disdain, you buried yourself further into Cordelia’s arms. Anything to get away from the disapproving glare. 

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to get you a little jealous that’s all.” 

Cordelia scoffed and dropped you to your feet, crossing her arms as she looked down at your smaller frame. She walked over to Wilhemina and coaxed the other woman out of her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it as she trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest. 

The blonde woman turned to you with hooded eyes, looking you up and down as she ran her hands all over Wilhemina’s chest. The other woman let out a soft moan and looked at Cordelia with sweet affection.

That look was not reserved for you however, not when you had acted so poorly earlier in the day. 

“You need to be reminded of your place, on your knees baby girl.” 

Falling to your knees you watched with wide eyes as Wilhemina opened her legs, pulling her skirt up and tucking it around her waist. She reached between your lips and removed the panties that were gagging you. Waiting for the nod of her head, you had permission finally and leaned forward. 

As you nuzzled your nose in between her thighs Cordelia reached her hand down in between your legs and sunk her fingers back into you once again. 

“That’s it, baby, make Wilhemina feel good.” 

Your tongue dove in and swept through Mina’s centre and Cordelia’s fingers began to speed up in response. Quickly driving into you as she watched your tongue lick gently at the redhead’s centre. 

“You’re doing so good pet, such a good girl.”

It didn’t take much for you to be on the edge again, the encouraging praise practically soaking you as Cordelia’s fingers pumped inside of you. 

Despite this you tried your hardest to not lose focus as you continued to circle your tongue around Mina’s clit, sucking it desperately between your lips and burrowing your face further in. 

All you wanted at that moment was for Wilhemina to come, you didn’t even care about your orgasm at this point. 

Cordelia ripped her fingers out as she felt you begin to clench down on them and your eyes rolled back as she took her sopping fingers and began to tweak your nipples with them. 

Her eyes watching hungrily as your tongue lashed against Wilhemina’s centre. The redhead stared down at you with dark eyes, her mouth dropped open in a silent moan as you practically worshipped her from between her thighs. 

“You don’t come until we both do.” Cordelia grasped your hair in her hand as she spoke, pressing your face further in and holding you directly to Wilhemina’s swollen folds. 

“Eat her out, make her come, baby.” Redoubling your efforts you looked up through hooded eyes and held Wilhemina’s burning gaze as you sucked her clit into your mouth, lashing your tongue over it and teasing her with a brush of your fingers. 

Cordelia dragged your head down with a sharp tug and held you directly in front of Wilhemina’s dripping centre, you felt yourself practically salivate as you watched trails of wetness escape and drip down her thighs. 

With one final swipe, you plunged your tongue deep into her, reaching and licking in as your fingers circled her clit in turn. That was all it took for Wilhemina to tense up above you as her orgasm flooded through her, and as you watched you tensed up with her. 

You were so on edge that you didn’t even need any touch to be so close to another orgasm. As you continued to lap away Cordelia slapped her hand down on your thigh, shocking you out of another orgasm as Wilhemina moaned her pleasure out and ground down into your open mouth. 

Pulling back with a wet moan, tears began to fill your eyes. They had edged you five times so far and you truly didn’t know how you would make it to eight. It was becoming pure agony.

Cordelia tilted your head back with her fingers on your chin and licked into your mouth, sweeping up the wetness that drenched your face. Moaning into your mouth and sucking on your tongue as she rubbed her hand soothingly up and down Wilhemina’s thigh. 

The blonde witch stood quickly and took Wilhemina’s face in her hands, kissing her desperately and running her hands all over the other woman’s body. You watched from the ground, on your knees, not daring to move without permission as both of your lovers kissed. 

“You taste so good, Mina.” Cordelia’s words made you gasp out, licking your lips and enjoying the leftover taste on them. Pushing your thighs together you ground down for any friction you could find for your clit. 

“Get up on the bed, now.” At Wilhemina’s words, you quickly scrambled up and waited as both women stood up and began to position you on the bed. 

You laid flat on your back, legs spread out wide and centre exposed. Grasping the bedframe slats tightly in your hands you moaned as Cordelia began to undress, stripping her black slacks from her long pale legs. 

“We’ll make you a deal pet,” Wilhemina sat down beside you on the bed, her hand dragging up and down your thighs as she felt your arousal drenching your skin.

“If you can make Cordelia come before I can bring you to the edge we’ll allow you to orgasm just this once.” As she finished speaking Cordelia crawled up onto the bed, straddling your waist, a wicked smirk lit up her face as she slowly came closer until her drenched centre was dripping just above your mouth. 

“Make it good kitten,” Cordelia’s dark eyes stared down at your open mouth as she slowly dropped her dripping cunt directly onto your mouth. 

A wild moan tore from your throat and vibrated through her folds as you tasted her for the first time this evening. Grasping her thighs desperately in your hands you lashed your tongue out and swiped a broad stroke through her arousal. 

You felt Wilhemina’s fingers trail up your thighs as she ran her nails across your exposed skin. As your hips bucked up you licked and sucked at Cordelia’s centre, your mouth working frantically as you tried your hardest to have her come before Wilhemina started. 

Cordelia moaned and ground down against you and as she did you felt a warm, wet tongue slide between your folds. Licking up and around, and everywhere but where you needed it to be. 

Looking down between Cordelia’s thighs you made eye contact with Wilhemina as she dove in and sucked your lips between her own. Grinding up against her mouth had her pinning your thighs down to the bed, nails digging in, and a warning slap rang out harshly through the room. 

Redoubling your efforts you sucked Cordelia’s clit into your mouth harshly, grazing your teeth down on it and nipping lightly. The blonde woman gasped out above you and leaned back, her hand landing on your throat and holding tight as she ground down into your mouth. 

Her thighs began to shake and a sigh fell from Cordelia’s lips as her orgasm swept over her, she rode it out on your mouth and your tongue swept out and gathered up every little drop that spilt from deep inside of her. 

Without any time to process just how turned on you were Wilhemina brought her fingers up and filled you once more, three fingers deep and fucking into you roughly, her tongue lashed over your clit. 

Cordelia tightened her hand on your neck and the combination of a lack of air and the overwhelming stimulation from between your thighs had you coming with a loud gasp. 

A gush of wetness burst out from between your legs, practically soaking Wilhemina as she continued to lick at your clit. 

Your thighs shook and you saw spots as your body went limp, you barely even had the energy to be concerned that you had just squirted all over the strict redhead. 

Wilhemina laughed from below you and licked her lips, wiping her face off on the bedsheets as she smirked up at you in satisfaction. It wasn’t often that the two women could get you to squirt but when they did they were unbearably smug about it. 

“Well would you look at that,” Cordelia climbed down from your face and grinned as she swept her finger through the soaking wet bedsheets. 

She brought her hand up to your mouth and pushed her wet fingers past your lips, fucking into your mouth and gagging you. 

Wilhemina watched from between your thighs as Cordelia leaned down and pulled your lip back with her teeth, pulling her fingers out and licking her tongue in to taste the remainder of all three women’s arousal in your mouth. 

“Our little slut squirted for us, we must’ve made you feel good.” Wilhemina pulled herself up and laid down on one side of you as Cordelia did the same. 

The tension in the room had calmed and the thread of jealousy that had guided all of their actions seemed to have been soothed after ravaging you so thoroughly. But it didn’t seem as if they were through with you yet. 

Both women began to run their hands all over your body, grasping a breast in one hand, pinching a nipple, laying nasty bites all across your chest. Your back arched and your core clenched as you moaned. 

You were so overstimulated from being edged so many times that you could barely handle their hands on your body. 

“How are you feeling baby girl?” As you writhed and ground up into their hands, breath gasping from your lungs, you looked up and saw their dark eyes devouring you with clear intent. 

“So good Ms. Venable,” you moaned out in pleasure as both of their hands drifted down to your centre once again. Despite the slight sting of pain from being brought to the edge so many times you didn’t want either of them to stop. 

“We aren’t done yet sweetheart,” Cordelia’s fingers dipped down into your centre and spread all of the wetness around as Wilhemina pried your thighs apart. 

“We’re going to make you come as many times as it takes for you to squirt again.” 

Your head knocked back into the pillow as a groan ripped from you, it almost made you regret all the teasing you had done earlier in the day. But there was no going back now, you were in for a long night. 

And as Wilhemina and Cordelia started back up you couldn’t even bring yourself to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @a-nastywoman


End file.
